


My love was never gonna be enough

by Gingermalarkey



Series: Goodbye to yesterday [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Again a lot of feelings after the finale, F/M, Fluff, MAJOR 2x23 spoilers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingermalarkey/pseuds/Gingermalarkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'All right. Breathe in. Wait. Breathe out. What time is it?'</p><p>\\</p><p>Or how Jake and Amy fare after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love was never gonna be enough

All right. Breathe in. Wait. Breathe out. What time is it? Jake reaches for his phone but is suddenly aware of the female body next to him. His eyes are still bleary but suddenly shoot open. 

It is Amy. The memories from last night flash before him and he smiles. It is Amy freaking Santiago. The neat freak at the desk opposite of his messy one. A woman in complete command of her finances. Who makes sure her taxes are done on time. Amy is here but why? Jake looks around the room and adjusts. No, why is he here at Amy’s? 

Jake is freaking out at 6 A.M. – yes he checked – because of Santiago and him being in her bed. Yes, last night was a-ma-ZING. If Jake is very honest with himself, and at this moment he wants to be, last night was the best sex of his life. How Amy’s hands were roving his back while he was moving in and out of her… Wait, that is besides the point. His point is that yes, he is in love with her, but is that enough?

Very gingerly Jake crawls out from under the sheets and puts on his clothes discarded all over the room. He flinches as he picks up his keys and they jingle. He holds his breath but thank god Amy just turns and continues sleeping. On tip toes he reaches the front door and slips out without any noise.

Jake walks through the streets with clutched fists in his pockets. How could he let himself think for a minute this could work. Amy is beautiful, intelligent and a hell of a cop. In other words, she was way out of his league. He huffs at himself as he sits himself down at the counter of a diner for a platter of pancakes and as they arrive, he drowns them in maple syrup and shoves them in his mouth. 

“You not gonna chew?” The lady asks him as she pours him a coffee. “Maybe. Too much trouble.” She smiles a curious smile but the way Jake throws a sullen look at his coffee prevents her from interacting further and she moves away from him. Jake does take smaller bites though. 

He goes over the events of the former day. How he kissed Amy and how she had kissed him back. How the new captain bought everybody a round of drinks at Shaw’s. How Jake had lingered long enough to be alone with Amy. How he walked her back to her apartment How he somehow managed to say the right things for them to start making out again. How she dragged him up and finally how incredible it felt to make love to Amy Santiago… 

Jake steps off the elevator and sees Amy already at her desk. The boust of confidence he felt moments ago just drains from his feet into the linoleum and he heads for the mens room. He occupies a stall and sinks his head into his hands. Why does he have to be so scared of these feelings? Why does he feel the need to walk away? He is not like his old man so he will definitely not cheat on her. But it is not that. One day Amy will wake up and realize she has made a mistake. Then what?

His head jerks up at the sound of someone entering. He hears Amy speak his name and cannot help himself. “Yes?” Oh god, why didn’t you just say no?! Or nothing at all?! “Can we talk? Not like this of course.” Come on Jake, you owe her this. He pushes the stall door open and sees Amy standing there, with a faintly relieved look in her eyes. She smiles and says: “How about the evidence lockup?” Her hiding spot. Oh, why not. “After you.”

Jake slowly closes the door and stares at the doorknob for a second. Then he faces her. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up? You just left. That hurts, Jake.” Ouch, that look on your face hurts, Amy. “Say something, Jake.” Amy pleads. Jake is a little bit lost for words. “It’s just…” No, that is not it. He takes a breath of air but he cannot make himself look Amy in the eye. Coward. 

“I’m not good enough for you.” Amy does not answer immediately. “No. No, not true. Jake. Look at me.” The demanding voice makes Jake look up. “I really like you. I even think I am in love with you.” “That’s just the problem Amy. Me too but is that enough?!” Amy closes in on him. “It is. You just have to give it a try.” Another step. “I’m pretty sure I would’ve told you to stop this morning if I had caught you.” Amy smiles slyly. “Pretty sure?” Amy rolls her eyes. “All right, very sure.” Jakes face almost splits in halve because of his wide smile. 

“I know this place around the corner of my building where they serve a terrific breakfast. Wanna try that tomorrow?” Wha.. What? Is she implying… Amy cuts off his flow of thoughts by kissing him oh so tenderly. He pulls her in and kisses her back. (“Yes.” Jake whispers after they stop and he puts his forehead on hers.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was majorly inspired by the Estonian Eurovision song of 2015. It is my favorite, go listen. And look up the lyrics. Then you will understand.
> 
> Companion piece to Why didn't you wake me up
> 
> Major shout out to Kasuchi for believing in me!!!


End file.
